The present invention relates to hats and, in particular, to molded foam hats.
A popular way of showing support for a sporting event or team is the wearing of an oversized hat depicting a symbol or theme of the team and its supporters. Large foam cowboy hats and foam cheese wedges are two examples.
The foam imparts to the outer surface of these hats a coarse granular texture that may be colored or spray painted as desired but is otherwise difficult to paint or print. This makes adding logos and sponsorship information on selected hats, after manufacture, impractical. Further, the coarse nature of present foam hats works best when a cartoon-like approximation of an object is acceptable. While the hats succeed at a distance, they are relatively unattractive from up close and thus are limited to use as headwear despite the significant cost of foam construction.